


that's not who we are

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Protests, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Harry Potter, Transphobia, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: There are millions of ways to fight, to protest. If one way doesn't work, keep moving.Or: a short drabble about Draco and Harry advocating for LGBTQ+ rights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	that's not who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this last year in December, but I found it in my email recently and realized I never posted it, so here it is!
> 
> **TW: homophobia, transphobia, slurs**

Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously and chanced a glance over at Draco. Draco’s already pale face was dead white and he was staring up at the podium with red rimmed eyes. 

“Draco?” Harry whispered, brushing his fingers across the back of his hand. Draco looked over at Harry, his cheeks flushing darkly and swiped a tear away quickly with his hand. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped. 

Harry tried to take a step back but the crowd pushed him back in. 

People screamed all around them, some in support, and others with hateful speech tearing down the careful walls that Draco and Harry had built around themselves. 

“Draco,” Harry said. His voice was too quiet to hear around the rumbling protesters, but Draco knew the shape of his own name in Harry’s mouth too well to mistake it for anything else. 

Harry’s hand reached out in the small space between them and Draco stared. He stared at Harry’s hand, and then to his face, and back to his hand. Time stood suspended for a moment, but then Draco was lurching forward and holding Harry close. Draco wound his fingers into the dark curls swarming around Harry’s neck and buried his face in the joint of Harry’s neck and shoulder. Harry could feel hot tears and the gentle press of Draco’s mouth against his collarbone and pulled Draco closer. 

“Faggots!” someone screamed close to Harry’s ear and he felt Draco shudder closer to Harry. Harry didn’t respond, but held on to Draco for dear life in the sea of a hateful world. 

“Trannies,” a blonde woman snorted and shoved at Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry closed his eyes tight and leaned into the collapse of Draco’s knees buckling into his. 

“That’s not who you are,” Harry tilted his head down and settled his nose into Draco’s hair next to his ear. “That’s not you.”

“Why are we here?” Draco lifted his blotchy face to Harry’s. 

“We’re here to protest all the people who think we’re dirt,” Harry said firmly. “We’re here to let people know that we’re human, and we need rights just like every other human.”

Draco stared at Harry and took a deep breath. “I can’t be here,” he blurted. “I know it’s for a good cause, and it’s really important to you to do this. The cause is important to me too, but I don’t think this is where I... I can’t.... I can’t take this.” Draco turned his head away and dropped his arms away from Harry. 

Harry’s stomach dropped and he quickly took Draco’s hand. 

“Draco,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and ignored another shove into his back. It only brought him closer to Draco. “That’s okay. Don’t be ashamed of that.”

“I just-“ Draco’s voice broke. 

“Let’s go,” Harry said. 


End file.
